No Thesis Selected Currently, I am most interested in the fields of molecular biology and genetics. I have worked for the past two years in a Streptomyces microbial genetics laboratory at Michigan Sate University. My work at this laboratory has ben in these two fields. This was the work that first led to my interest in research, and I would like to continue to work in these fields in subsequent research. I realize that these are two very broads fields of interest which contain numerous research opportunities. I plan to choose a specific research interest within two years of study at the University of Iowa. At this time, however, I am unsure exactly what that research interest would be.